


Trashstack Drabbles Collection

by ghostynoah



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, hanbrough (real minor), lil mini drabbles, steddie (real minor)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostynoah/pseuds/ghostynoah
Summary: collection of lil mini trashstack drabbles ive posted over on my tumblr transguyrichie





	1. Richie Really Likes When Ben Reads to Him

**Author's Note:**

> more of these will definitely be added over time cause like. i write a lot of little trashstack drabbles

Richie had never really enjoyed reading books. It wasn’t that he was bad at it, not really. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart, he’s a straight A student, he just didn’t enjoy sitting down and reading a hundred+ pages, he couldn’t sit still. So, whenever they needed to read a book for class, he would have Ben read it to him. 

He found Ben’s gentle voice calming, and he found that he could sit (though still shifting his position a lot) and listen to Ben read to him. It started when they had to read “The Outsiders” for English in the 8th grade.

Him and Ben had agreed to meet up at the library after school to sit and read together. When Ben discovered Richie’s troubles with reading books, he offered to read to him.

“I’m not a kindergartner, Benny, I shouldn’t need someone to read to me.” Richie had mumbled.

Ben put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not dumb if you need someone to read to you, Rich. You’re smart, like really smart, you just have trouble sitting still is all, it’s not your fault.”

Richie sighed before nodding, and they sat in bean bag chairs right up next to each other, Richie’s legs spread out on Ben’s, and Ben started reading.

They made it through 6 chapters before Ben said they should stop there.

“We don’t want to read too far so early on, we only needed to read two chapters today. Plus, my moms gonna wanna see me home really soon.” Ben explained when Richie had whined.

They said goodbye and went their separate ways, and as Richie biked home he thought about how much he enjoyed Ben reading to him, and how he could sit and listen to Ben read to him forever.

They went through the rest of the book that way, meeting up at the library after school. Then they read all the rest of the books they needed to read for school that way, and they even started to read their own books together for fun.


	2. trashstack + buzzfeed unsolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich is exposed to the world of buzzfeed unsolved

Richie walked into the school library, in search of Ben. 

It was their lunch hour and Ben had decided to spend his time in the library, and Richie needed to ask him about an ELA assignment, so Richie had to go looking for him.

He could see a brown hair poking over a computer screen, and went to see if it was Ben. He rounded the computer table to see it was in fact Ben, with big headphones over his ears. 

Richie leaned to look at the computer screen, staying out of Ben’s sight, to see Ben was watching some kind of video. There were two guys walking around some house in the dark with flashlights. 

He crept up behind him and ripped the headphones off of him. Ben’s eyes went wide and he whipped around to see Richie standing over him with a large grin on his face. 

“Fuck, Richie, you scared me.” He kept his voice down, pausing the video. 

“What are you watching?” Richie asked, leaning down to get a better look at the screen. 

“Buzzfeed Unsolved.” Ben answered, sounding like Richie should know what that is. 

“What’s that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What? You don’t know what buzzfeed unsolved is?” Ben sounded flabbergasted.

“Nope.” Richie said, emphasizing the ‘puh’ sound.

“You’re coming over to my house after school.” Ben declared. Richie just nodded sure, and moved on to ask the question he had about the ELA assignment. 

When the final bell rung, Richie met Ben outside of the school and they biked to Ben’s together. Ben made some popcorn and they got settled on his bed, Ben pulling up Youtube on his laptop.

“So what is this even really about?” Richie asked. 

“It’s about unsolved cases, they make some about supernatural cases and some about true crime.” Ben said as he pulled up a playlist of one of the supernatural seasons.

“The supernatural ones are my favorite, but I think you’re gonna like the true crime ones more, cause I know you’re not a big believer in paranormal stuff.” Ben pressed play on the first one.

They spent the entire afternoon watching buzzfeed unsolved, not ceasing to argue about the paranormal ones. 

“Okay yeah it’s really interesting but it’s all bull shit come on.” Richie rolled his eyes.

“Richie, what are you on!” Ben groaned.

“I’m on the I can detect bullshit drug, you should get some!” Richie snapped back, only half serious. 

Despite Richie’s disbelief in the supernatural episodes, Richie loved all of it. Especially the true crime ones. 

It got late and Richie stayed for dinner, them still occasionally arguing about supernatural cases, leaving Ben’s mom confused but entertained. 

Then Richie biked home, the street lights getting him home in the dark. Richie felt a warm happy feeling in his chest, glad to have spent his afternoon the way he did.


	3. "I'm a dude."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie comes out to ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> richie and he/him are used for richie even when hes not out yet, if that confuses u

Ben was the first to wake, as usual. He was always left alone for an hour or two in the morning when the losers had sleepovers.

It was late in the summer, school would be starting up in a few weeks, and the losers were doing their best to cram in as much hang out time as they could before the school year began.

Ben’s eyes flicked open to the sun shining in through the window in Bill’s living room, the sun still quite low in the sky. His hands worked their way out of the cocoon of blankets he was wrapped in, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He blinked a few times and sat up to look around the room. Stan and Eddie were cuddled up next to each other in front of the couch, a blanket laid over the both of them, Beverly’s hand nearly brushing against them as her arm hung off the side of the couch where she slept. Bev always got claim on the couch. Bill and Mike laid in front of the TV, bundled up in there own separate blankets, but Bills arm still stretched across Mike’s body. 

Ben turned to look behind him, seeing Richie laying behind him, on his side, his dark curls in his face. He had his blanket wrapped around his whole body, only his head poking out. Ben smiled softly at sleeping friend, drinking in the image. Ben thought he looked absolutely adorable, but he always did.

He loved all his friends so much. They had all been so amazing and supportive when he came out to them as trans. They had all hugged him tightly, muttering “I love you Ben”s against each other shoulders. Ben smiled once more, he always smiled at the thought of that memory. 

After a moment Ben threw the blankets off him, and moved to stand up. He felt a pang in his chest, the feeling of dysphoria clenching around him as he moved, the baggy shirt he wore only hiding so much. He let his eyes fall shut as he finally stood, taking a deep breath and hurrying to the bathroom where he had left his binder last night.

He stripped off his shirt quickly, scooping his binder up into his hands and pulling it on with only some difficulty. He had gotten very good at being able to slip his binder on and off. He pulled his shirt back over his head and exhaled a breath he had been holding in since he first stepped into the bathroom. He hated that he had to rely on his binder so much, that sometimes he felt like he really couldn’t breathe when he didn’t have it on.

Sometimes it was okay, when he wore a baggy hoodie or was wrapped up in a blanket watching a movie, or just when he was too distracted by his friends antics to even really notice it. It was still always nipping at the back of his brain though. He couldn’t escape that. He shook the heavy feeling off his shoulders and left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of water, and gulped it down before deciding to make himself some cereal while he waited for his friends to wake up. He had been pouring some of Bill’s lucky charms into a bowl when he heard movement behind him. He threw a look over his shoulder in surprise, not expecting anyone else to be up yet; He saw Richie entering the kitchen, his glasses crooked on his face and his hair sticking up all over the place. Ben smiled before turning back to his cereal.

“How are you such a morning person.” Richie grumbled as he reached up to take a bowl from one of Bill’s cabinets. He glanced over at Richie and his eyes landed on the bare skin that peaked out as Richie’s shirt rode up. His breath hitched, and he quickly turned to open the fridge, grabbing the gallon of milk.

“Just a talent of mine.” Ben replied. Richie shook his head as he reached over to grab the box of Lucky Charms that sat on the counter next to Ben’s bowl.

“Save some of that talent for the rest of us.” The last of Richie’s words were spoke through a yawn.

Once both of them were finished with making their cereal, they sat down across from each other at Bill’s dining table in silence. This was one of the only times Richie was quiet, in the mornings. It was as if he had to take a bit of time in the morning to charge up his never ending energy he usually had throughout the day.

It was different now, though. Richie seemed a little off now as he stared into his cereal bowl. Richie had seemed fine while they had made their cereal, it almost seemed that now he had a time to think his mind had wandered into a bad place. Ben’s brows furrowed at the sight.

“You okay?” Ben asked. Richie looked up at him, a little surprised at the question.

“I guess.” Richie looked back down to his breakfast.

Ben tilted his head to the side in concern. “What’s wrong?”

There was silence for a moment, as Richie thought over what he wanted to say.

“I’m a dude.” He finally said, his voice croaked, making him cringe visibly, not looking up at Ben. Ben blinked a few times, unsure if he had heard Richie correctly. Richie looked up to him when a moment passed and Ben had said nothing, his face was soft, and showed how vulnerable he felt, even if he had said what he had said in such a casual way.

“Okay.” Ben said simply. Richie nodded softly.

“I don’t know why I waited so long to say something or whatever,” Richie started with a sigh, “I mean, you’re out and everything, and the gangs all cool with it.”

Richie was doing his best to sound casual, like this wasn’t a big deal for him. Ben could easily see right through him. Ben stood without a word, and walked over to Richie’s side of the table and knelt down and wrapped his arms around Richie. It was an awkward position, and it wasn’t super comfortable, but it was what Richie needed.

He clung onto Ben tightly, and felt his facade completely slip away as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Thank you, Ben.”


	4. trashstack + natural progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie and ben start dating, and no one feels the need to talk about it

The rest of the losers pretended to not notice the change in Ben and Richie’s relationship. They pretended not to notice when they started holding hands, when they started giving each other pecks on the cheeks, when Richie started crawling into Ben’s lap on movie nights. They even pretended to not notice the loving gazes they gave each other, and how much they started spending time alone together.

They all acknowledged to themselves how good Ben and Richie were for each other, though. The losers all thought about their relationship quite often, but they never spoke about it to each other. It wasn’t something that needed to be talked about. It was a natural change, something that just happened smoothly. It was nothing like when Bill and Mike had started dating, which was a whole gossip fest between Beverly, Stan, Eddie, Ben, and Richie.

The other five losers had teased at Mike and Bill, and bothered them about getting together, and it was a big deal when they finally did.

It was an even bigger deal when Stan and Eddie got together. Richie and Bill had a whole year of exchanging information that their respective best friends has given them about their crushes, and rolling their eyes at how hopeless Stan and Eddie were.

And one day Richie had let it slip to Beverly that Stan and Eddie were most definitely in love with each other, and even though Beverly already knew that, it was a joy for her to have confirmation on it, and she spread it to Mike, who spread it to Ben.

And now that they had all knew, they came up with a big master plan to finally get Stan and Eddie together, which had blown up in their faces, but still achieved their goal, because even though Stan and Eddie were furious at their friends when they found out their plan, they still had found out they liked each other.

But nothing like this happened with Ben and Richie. Partially because the losers hadn’t really expected it. But they also weren’t surprised either.

Surprisingly, no one had reacted in any way when Beverly had called Richie Ben’s boyfriend in conversation one day, neither Ben nor Richie denied it, and it was just a thing they all knew already.

Ben and Richie were dating, and that was how it was, and they didn’t need to actually say it for everyone to know.


	5. First Day of High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie meets ben on the first day of high school

Richie burst through the classroom door, panting heavily. All eyes turned to look at him.

It was the first day of freshman year, and Richie had had quite an adventure trying to find his first class without his left contact, which had fallen out on the bus this morning, leaving him with half blurry vision. He could just take the other contact out and go full blurry, but he decided half good vision was better than no good vision. 

He was five minutes late, and had dramatically busted into the room, so it made sense when everyone sat at their desks blinking at him for a solid thirty seconds, as he slouched over breathing heavily, trying his best to keep his right backpack strap still on his shoulder.

“Take a seat.” The teacher in the front of the room said simply, nodding towards an empty seat. Richie nodded and made his way to the left of the back row, and sat himself down next to a boy with swoopy brown hair, and an oversized gray hoodie. The teacher resumed whatever introduction he had started before Richie had entered, and the boy next to him sat his his head in his hand, paying his full attention to the teacher.

Richie, however, was still paying his attention to the boy next to him, closing his right eye and further examining the boy. He was rather cute. The sleeves on the sweater he wore were too long on him, creating a sweater paw effect, that made Richie smile. He glanced down to the boys legs, Seeing a pair of simple blue jeans, and then to the boys feet, where he wore a black pair of Vans. 

It was a simple look. 

“Hello.” Richie leaned over and whispered to the boy after a moment. The boy’s head snapped to the side, looking rather surprised Richie had leaned over to speak to him.

“Oh, uh, hi.”

“I’m Richard,” Richie extended his hand. “but everyone calls me Richie. You could also call me Rich, Dick, or even Chee. My best friend Eddie calls me Chee. I think it’s just to get back at me for calling him Eds, though, but jokes on him, I don’t mind it.” The boy took Richie’s hand with hesitation.

“Um, okay. I’m Ben. J-just Ben.”

-

Richie had made it through his first three periods, and finally made it to lunch. Literally all of his friends had the other lunch hour, so he had no idea who he was going to sit with, but he was sure he could figure it out.

He waited in line for what felt like hours, but finally made it through the line in 10 minutes, leaving him with 20 to actually eat. He scanned the inside tables, and as they were quite full, he decided to try his luck outside.

He walked circles around the outside lunch tables before spotting the boy from his first hour- Ben -sitting alone at an empty table. He sat staring down at his phone, earbuds in, eating his lunch. Richie smiled to himself as he scurried off to Ben’s table and sat himself down next to Ben.

“Hey, Benny-boy!” He greeted as he sat his lunch tray down on the table. Ben looked up at him, a hint of fear in his eyes, before he relaxed upon seeing the familiar face.

“Hey, Richie.” He said, taking his earbuds out. He shifted somewhat nervously beside Richie, but kept a polite smile on his lips.

“All my friends got 5th lunch, it fucking sucks. Yours too?” Richie said before taking a large bite out of his slice of pizza.

“Um, not really, I just- um, yeah, sure.” Ben visibly cringed at himself. Richie furrowed his brows for a second, before deciding to change the subject.

“What were you watching?” He asked, leaning over to try to look at Ben’s phone screen.

“Oh, uh, just Buzzfeed Unsolved.” Ben answered, grabbing his phone to show the screen to Richie.

Richie glanced at the screen to see Shane and Ryan in some dark room.

“Oh, cool! Are you a Shane or a Ryan?” Richie was a fan of Buzzfeed Unsolved himself, even though he didn’t really believe in all the paranormal stuff.

“Am I a what?” Ben asked, brows furrowed.

Richie smirked. “Are you more like Shane or more like Ryan?”

“Oh, uh, Ryan, I guess.”

“I’m definitely a Shane. I don’t really believe in all the paranormal stuff.” Richie took another bite of his pizza.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Ugh, really?” This was the first hint at any real personality behind Ben's shyness Richie got, and he felt great knowing he was cracking open Ben's shell a bit. 

Richie hummed a yes through his mouthful of pizza.

“I mean, it’s all kinda stupid, isn’t it?” Richie shrugged.

“No! It’s not! It’s serious and scary!”

“God, you really are Ryan, huh?” Richie laughed.

They spent the rest of lunch debating different paranormal topics, Ben bringing one up and Richie basically just brushing it off every time. Richie did like talking about Mothman though, and making jokes about him, but he brushed that off too.

When the lunch bell rung, they said goodbye and went off their separate way to their classes.

-

Richie had made it through his first full day of high school, even with his fucked up vision. He didn’t think he’d mind high school too much, he just hated how little he saw his friends now.

At least he had found Ben to sit with, who was a rather cool guy. Richie wanted to know more about him, he seemed really nice, a loner, maybe, but not by choice. Even in just the first few minutes of talking to him at lunch he had seemed to relax more, and open up. Richie liked that, being able to help someone out of their shell, and Ben would definitely be a project he’d be working on.


	6. Valentines Day Heart Candies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben gives richie one of those conversation hearts to richie every day leading up until valentines day, and gets a little brave on the 14th

It was entirely innocent at first, he swears.

Ben had just bought a big pack of those conversation hearts valentines candies a few days before the first of February, because they were his favorite valentines candy, and he only got to enjoy them once a year. 

And he went to school on the first, the bag of heart candies residing in the smaller pocket of his backpack. And when he went to the library with Richie after school, he decided to give him one. He was careful to select an innocent one, not wanting to accidentally admit the crush he’s had on Richie for the last three years through a stupid little candy heart. 

He decided on one that said ‘lol’, and reached his hand out to Richie.

“Hey, Rich.” Ben tapped his shoulder weakly with the knuckles of his out stretched hand, just enough pressure to get Richie to raise his head from his homework. 

“Oh, sweet!” Richie’s eyes lit up a little as they landed on the candy in Ben’s hand, and he snatched it up quickly to read the little text before popping it into his mouth.

There was a sharp snap as he bit into the candy, “Thanks, Benathon!” 

And he continued to give Richie a little candy ever day, the boldest he was willing to go with the little phrases being ‘cutie’, which Richie had smiled at sweetly and thanked Ben with a “Thanks, cutie.” after he had finished it, which made Ben all red in the face, and made it hard for him to focus back on his book after the exchange was finished. 

And on the 10th, Ben had an absolutely insane thought. Maybe, just maybe, he could give Richie a little candy that wasn’t so innocent. It was stupid and probably cliche, but it didn’t seem entirely impossible that Richie liked him back. There were moments were he looked up to catch Richie staring at him, and he could swear the way he looked at him sometimes wasn’t the most platonic. 

He decided to take the issue to Beverly.

It was the 11th, and he had walked home with Beverly to hang out for a few hours before he had to be home for dinner. Beverly was the only person Ben trusted to know about his crush on Richie, and she had been watching him pine after Richie for the last two years. 

“So I have this little candy conversation hearts, right?” Ben said suddenly, interrupting the silence they had sat in while Beverly painted his nails black. 

Beverly raised an eyebrow, unsure where this was going, “Yeah?”

“And like, I’ve been giving one to Richie everyday when we hang out at lunch or after school, and it’s just been like, innocent ones cause i didn’t want him to think I was like, in love with him-”

“But you are.” Beverly smirked.

“Yeah but I didn’t want him to know that!" Beverly giggled, "Anyway, I was thinking maybe on valentines day I could give him one of the ones that says like, ‘kiss me’ or something, which I know is cliche but-”

“Oh thank god!” Beverly sighed with relief.

“What?” Ben furrowed his brows.

“You’re finally thinking about fucking telling him you’ve been in love with him for the last three years so he can be like,” she dropped her voice, trying to imitate Richie, “‘I love you too, Ben’ and you can stop making fucking googly eyes at each other when the others not looking.”

“You really think he likes me?”

“Yes! I’ve told you that like a million times.”

Ben thought on it for a moment, “So you think I should do it?”

“Yes! Give him like, a whole handful of them!” Beverly grinned.

And though she was probably at least half joking, that’s what he did.

He bought a few packs of the candy hearts the night before valentines day, and sorted out the ones to say ‘kiss me’ so he had a whole handful of them. 

And when he went the library after school the next day and found Richie sitting in the back at their usual corner, the nerves twisting in his stomach, almost, almost made him chicken out. 

“You got a candy heart for me today, Benny boy? I need my fix!” Richie put his hand out, swaying gently in anticipation. 

God he was cute.

“Uh, yeah,” Ben’s voice cracked as he pulled off his backpack, unzipping the front pocket and taking out the little napkin he had wrapped the candies in, dumping them into his hand.

He bent down awkwardly to pour them into Richie’s hand.

“Wow! A whole handful! I feel quite special, Benn-” Richie cut himself off as he read the few ones he had picked up with his other hand. Richie’s eyes were wide as he sorted through them, reading them all. 

God this was so stupid this was so stupid this was so stu-

“They all say kiss me.” Richie swallowed nervously, “Did you, uh,-”

“Yeah,” Ben scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, not letting his eyes meet Richie’s. “it was stupid, you can just-”

Richie stood suddenly, gripping the candies in his left hand. “I can’t really, deny the all powerful heart candy, can I?” And Ben let his eyes fall on Richie’s finally, his whole body tense. Richie looked serious, he looked nervous. 

“I mean…” Ben trailed off, not having enough courage to actually fully respond to Richie.

Then Richie was kissing him, his free hand gripping Ben’s hood, and Ben didn’t have time to think about how absolutely ridiculous this whole plan was, and how ridiculous it was that it actually worked, cause Richie was kissing him, and then he was kissing Richie back, relaxing into it as he let a hand reach up and rest on Richie’s shoulder. 

Ben liked those little candy hearts even more after that.


	7. Bens Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben opens up about his mom

“Sometimes I wonder,” Ben began, murmuring into Richie’s shoulder, “about my mom.”

Richie didn’t really know what this meant. He really didn’t know much about Ben’s mom, he had met her once when he was picking Ben up for a Friday night date, and she had seemed kind. But Ben never really talked about her. 

Richie also wondered what made Ben’s mind wander to this place as they laid in Richie’s bed late at night, seemingly just enjoying the peacefulness of being in each others arms. 

They hadn’t spoken for a while, the last thing said was Richie murmuring something into Ben’s hair about how nice it was to hold him, at least 10 minutes ago, so Ben’s mind had plenty of time to wander to other topics that plagued his mind. 

“What do you mean?” Richie decided on voicing gently. Ben let out a shaky sigh, shifting slightly. 

“Sometimes I feel like she’s always just wanted to… I don’t know…” Ben trailed off into silence, thinking over what to say. 

“I love my mom, you know, she’s my mom, I could never… hate her, she just…” Ben groaned in frustration with himself.

Richie was patient, saying nothing as he let Ben think longer. 

“She works hard, you know? She’s a single mom and she always tries to make me happy, sometimes I just really feel like she’s always just kept… feeding me…” Ben lifted his head, meeting Richie’s watching eyes, inner conflict open in his face, “always bringing me any leftovers we had after dinner, like she was trying to…. buy my love with food as like, a way to keep me happy.” 

Richie stayed silent, letting Ben talk at him for a moment, because he was sure Ben had never spoken about this with anyone else before. 

“I think… part of me blames her for me being fat, but I think most of me does just, blame myself. I don’t know. For years now I’ve just felt like maybe she did this to me in some way, like she started this spiral of my diet.” 

He went quiet for a few moments, and Richie decided Ben must want him to say something. “I think that is possible.” Richie said softly. 

“Is that fair though? To think? I think she just… wanted to make sure I loved her.” Ben’s voice was choked up, and Richie could see moonlight that streamed through his open blinds shine on tears welling up in Ben’s eyes. 

Richie was quiet as he thought of what to say, holding Ben a little tighter. “That’s not fair of her, though, is it? I know she works hard to provide for you, but it’s not right for her to try to buy your love out of insecurity.” He murmured, trying to speak as gently as possible as to not make Ben feel like he was attacking his mother. 

It was quiet for several minutes, and Richie thought Ben might have fallen asleep, until he spoke into the silence. “I’ve never talked to anyone about that before.”

“I know,” Ben snuggled into him closer, “thank you, for trusting me. I love you.”

“Love you too, Rich.”

And that was it, for now. It was a short talk about it, a little empty, but was a big step from Ben internalizing this for so many years.


	8. "You know we're dating by accident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich gets something off his chest

“You know we’re dating by accident.” Richie said abruptly, interrupting the silence they sat in as they read in the back of the library, Richie laying over Ben’s lap on his stomach. 

“What?” Ben laughed out of confusion, setting his book aside. 

Richie put his own book aside, which he hadn’t really been reading anyway, rolling off of Ben’s lap and sitting in front of him, spreading his legs out on either side of Ben, leaning back on his hands. 

“Like, when I told you I loved you for the first time, when you sent me that selfie when you first got you’re hair dyed,” Richie leaned over for a moment, carding his hand through Ben’s blue-dyed bangs, “I meant to send ‘I love your hair’, but I sent it too early so it just said ‘I love you’, and I was freaking the fuck out cause I didn’t want to tell you by some dumb accident like that, until you said you loved me too,” 

Ben’s eyebrows shot up, a grin spreading on his face. “and then I just kind of went with it and decided to ask you out then.” Richie laughed, pulling his legs in to his chest. 

“You’re so stupid.” Ben giggled, sitting up on his knees and resting his hands on Richie’s own knees, pecking him on the lips. 

“Maybe so.” 

“Definitely so.”


End file.
